O Pássaro das Sombras
by Mary Annie Bell
Summary: A sombra voadora. O poderoso jaganshi. O temido assassino de aluguel. Quem diria que alguém seria páreo para ele? Quem diria que ele seria capturado e escravizado? [YAOI LEMON BONDAGE OCxH KxH QUASE OOC]
1. Prólogo

_Bem, sejam todos bem-vindos a minha fic nova, inspirada em todas as fics de seqüestro HxK que eu já li. Por quê será que ninguém quer seqüestrar Hiei? Poxa, ele é tão bonitinho u.u_

_Inspirada, de certa forma, na fic "O Amor Nunca se Esquece", de Hakura Usanagi, e na incrível "No fim de nossos sonhos..." de Nagisa._

_Ah, e nessa fic, apesar de eu não gostar nem um pouquinho, eu caracterizei Hiei como o Hiei-sofrido-inocente. Minha caracterização favorita é Hiei-malvado-sádico, mas eu acho que o enredo não serviria se eu obedecesse meus desejos xD Ah sim, e eu não sei descrever lutas! Por favor, eu não mereço morrer i.i_

**O PÁSSARO DAS SOMBRAS **

**By Annie Bell**

Prólogo _nota da autora: que eu achei extra-apressado... mas eu supero .._

"O serviço será limpo, rápido e certo." Hiei declara, a katana desembainhada propositalmente largada em cima da mesa, a escuridão fazendo que o rosto de seu futuro cliente mal aparecesse. Bem, a luz não faria diferença, já que ele tinha o rosto coberto por um capuz escuro.

"Garante com tanta certeza... Desde quando faz isso?" Pergunta ele. Hiei sorri, perverso:

"Toda uma vida de experiência... Tenha certeza que o infeliz nem vai ver o que o atingiu." Ele conclui, seu Ki fluindo em torno dele numa poderosa e perigosa aura de habilidade e poder. Aquele que o queria contratar hesita por instantes antes de contratar tal assassino. Ele parecia tão frágil, inato! Bem, mas era herdeiro de Mukuro, vencedor do Torneio das Trevas, não? Não parecia um mau negócio...

"Quero que mate Yuko, o mercador de escravos." Ele declara, trazendo para a velha mesa um saco de moedas, que tilintavam alto. "O bastardo vai se arrepender de ter matado meu amante." Ele completa, embora Hiei não estivesse interessado em sua história. Já sabia o nome do infeliz, de pronto o encontraria e o retalharia, merecendo então seu pagamento e sua aventura. Em absoluto, era isso que lhe importava. - Cuidar das fronteiras era tão enfadonho! Havia dado graças a todos os demônios por Enki ter finalmente arranjado outros trabalhadores! - O jovem koorime pegou o saco de moedas e se resmungou.

Não pediu mais explicações. Todos conheciam o famoso Yuko, youkai mestiço que adquirira, porém, grande poder por vender youkais de raças raras como escravos sexuais de qualquer mestre que pudesse lhe pagar. Diziam que ele era forte - as batalhas constantes lhe moldaram - mas isso não importava. Havia sido pago. E, tendo dinheiro, rasgaria quem quer que fosse.

O youkai de olhos claros - duas esferas róseas que brilhavam na escuridão onde o resto de seu corpo era envolta - pediu mais dos cálices da bebida fermentada que bebiam antes, e a sorveram sem trocar mais palavra alguma por um bom tempo.

"Quando o serviço pode estar pronto?" Pergunta o rapaz, a voz andrógina pouco convencendo como masculina.

"Em três meses, talvez." Hiei esperou que o outro protestasse, mas este não o fez, para seu alívio. Bem, não tinha culpa se esta seria uma missão complicada...

"Em três meses, nos veremos."

"Hiei, estou feliz que veio me ver..." Disse Kurama, disfarçando a alegria quase desesperada com um tom de brincadeira - como costumava fazer sempre, camuflando comentários e perguntas sérias.

"Estou de partida." Ele interrompe, seco. "Só vim para pedir informações."

Kurama se abaixa ao lado do parapeito da janela, ficando assim perto do youkai. Seu coração humano dóia toda a vez que Hiei lhe vinha perguntar alguma coisa... Sempre falava sobre youkais famosos e perigosos, que havia sido contratado para matar... E ele costumava conseguir fazer o serviço, para seu alívio. E se um dia não conseguisse? Kurama iria se culpar até o fim de seus dias, decerto...

"Você sabe onde posso encontrar Yuko, o mercador de escravos?" Ele pergunta, gravemente. Sabia que tal youkai era famoso, e que já agia desde a época em que Youko Kurama vagava pelo Makai sem sua metade humana. Logo, ele deveria de saber onde tal se encontrava.

O ruivo sentiu seu estômago contrair-se de angústia. Hiei nem mesmo percebia que estava a perguntar pela própria morte. Yuko havia contratado caçadores para pegá-lo, certa vez - queria o raro youko prateado em sua coleção - tanto que um deles, em acidente, o havia ferido fatalmente - por isso sua alma migrou para o corpo humano que tinha agora. Soube, já no nigenkai, que o mercador havia castigado o caçador que havia matado sua presa com a escravidão eterna. Que aconteceria com seu - secretamente - amado youkai se sua missão desse errado? Nem queria pensar nisso...

"Não." Kurama gaguejou, mentindo. Hiei levantou uma sobrancelha, e a boca fina se torceu num trejeito de desconfiança.

"Mentiroso." Hiei acusou. Tirou a faixa que encobria o jagan, e deixou que sua energia fluísse, o abrindo. "Me diga onde está o mercador de escravos, Kurama. Tanto fará para mim se não o fizer por livre e espontânea vontade, eu posso lhe arrancar a resposta."

Kurama hesitou. Fechou os olhos firmemente, e sua alma de dividiu entre contar a Hiei ou não. "É longe de qualquer um dos três antigos reinos... Mas é mais próximo do reino de Raizen do que de qualquer outro. Numa das florestas de árvores milenares, creio." O ruivo declara, seu coração palpitando de tristeza por ter revelado o lugar. Com a resposta em mãos, Hiei já se levantava para partir quando Kurama o para, chamando seu nome.

"Hiei, por favor, me escute..." Quando os olhos rubros e frios o encaram, lhe dando um tanto de atenção, ele continua: "Tome muito cuidado... E atacar Yuko em seu castelo é suicídio. Ele faz expedições freqüentes aos mercenários que vivem do outro lado do reino abandonado de Raizen... Nestas expedições você pode atacá-lo com mais segurança. Só assim você pode voltar vivo."

Hiei bufa, retomando a pose altiva de espadachim talentoso. "Que te importa se eu volto vivo? Cuide da sua vida, raposa estúpida. Como se eu precisasse de seus conselhos, hn..." E sumiu, sua imagem um borrão indistinto.

Sozinho, finalmente, Kurama se permitiu abraçar um travesseiro e soluçar alto, repentinamente, iniciando um choro forte e convulso. Cada pulso de seu coração humano sofredor era mais forte, quase doloroso. As mãos crispadas e trêmulas de medo foram parar na boca do ruivo, que as mordeu, cheio de nervosismo. Por quê esta impressão tão repentina de que perderia o único a quem amou? Por quê não pulava desta janela também, e ajudava o pequeno?

"Porque Hiei jamais aceitaria minha ajuda..." Ele se respondeu, entre gemidos e soluços, sentindo os últimos vestígios do ki tão morno de Hiei se dissipando com o vento. "Mas eu estarei atento..." Ele completou, a dor aos poucos se tornando mais fraca, apesar de insistente. As lágrimas continuavam a fluir, manchando o travesseiro, junto com a saliva que ele não se importava em engolir.

De cima da maior das árvores milenares que encontrara, o poderoso jagan-shi deixou que parte de sua franja caísse por sobre os olhos, enquanto olhava pensativamente a trilha que unia o território das crateras de lava e a trilha menor e torta dos mercenários. O que faria? Seguiria o conselho de Kurama, e atacaria Yuko quando sua caravana passasse? Ou seria mais cômodo invadir o castelo sem avisos, e matar o estúpido condenado enquanto dormir?

A segunda opção não lhe parecia justa... Embora não quisesse admitir, a raposa estúpida estava certa. A opção dada por ele era mais segura, e não feria seu acirrado código de honra. As vistas tão apuradas de Hiei vasculharam toda a região, em busca de um sinal de sua vítima - nada.

Pelo visto, teria que esperar um bom tempo - e foi o que ocorreu. Esperou quase uma semana inteira, sem comer ou domir, parado em pé na ponta do grosso galho da árvore, como a boa sentinela que era. O primeiro sinal de que a caravana vinha foi o forte ki, ofensivo, quase aterrador. Logo depois, foi o som dos cascos de animais, vindo do lado dos mercenários - provavelmente a trupe voltava para seu reino.

Os olhos rubros tilintaram de ânsia e perversidade. A katana foi desembainhada, o jagan brilhante descoberto, e o salto que o levaria à frente dos animais preparado. O cheiro de poeira sendo levantada irritou o nariz de Hiei, que decidiu que pularia logo para matar sua nova vítima.

Os animais - que não eram exatamente cavalos - empinaram-se nas patas dianteiras, oscilavam, teimavam em fugir com o susto que aquela figura vestida de negro proporcionara, pulando na frente deles subitamente.

Os cocheiros e guardas tentaram parar primeiro os cavalos, para depois abaixar o olhar até aquela criança tão estranha. Tal que, arrogantemente, andou, passando por duas jaulas com rodas, cheias de youkais inferiores prontos para serem vendidos. Passou também por uma carroça ostentosa, com os criados favoritos de sua vítima - esta que estava no penúltimo veículo.

Ninguém o deteve, talvez por curiosidade, talvez por surpresa - tal moleque era mesmo um tanto insolente! - e o deixaram abrir bruscamente a porta dourada, revelando finalmente o mercador de escravos tão procurado. Sem mover a cabeça, Yuko abaixou os olhos azuis gélidos, encontrando Hiei a lhe apontar a Katana.

"Desce daí. Creio que não vai querer manchar o banco da sua carruagem com sangue." O youkai lhe obedeceu, jogando os cabelos cor da noite cheios de contas e enfeites para trás num movimento lento, e movendo calculadamente as pernas - única parte desnuda de seu corpo, tão bem coberto por tecidos de cetim brilhante - desceu os poucos degraus que o levaram para o chão.

"Tem razão." A voz grave e alta declarou. "Principalmente do sangue nojento e viscoso de youkais inferiores como você. A que veio?"

Hiei nada disse. Manobrou a katana secamente, como se o desafiasse. Vendo o alto ser não se mexer, Hiei resolve atacá-lo: Num movimento transversal tentou partir o exuberante corpo ao meio, mas os rápidos olhos fizeram com que ele detivesse a lâmina com dois dedos. Hiei tentou novamente, recebendo esquivas rápidas e inesperadas para todas as suas mais indecifráveis seqüências de golpes.

Yuko despiu sua capa, revelando os músculos esguios e um rabo longo e fino, e finalmente reagiu atacando, com socos poderosos que quase desequilibravam o Koorime, que costumava ter esquiva perfeita - certa vez o punho consegiu, em cheio, lhe atingir o estômago. Sem ar, os pés derraparam para trás, abrindo uma rasa erosão na terra vermelha. Os músculos todos de Hiei se contraíram de ódio e expectativa pela luta tão difícil. Sem que pudesse parar e se recompôr, seu oponente se pôr por sobre ele, com golpes seguidos de punhos mais impiedosos que antes. Foi com o rosto já totalmente lacerado, e o corpo coberto de marcas lilases que Hiei conseguiu se deslindar, e desenfaixar o braço.

As palavras de ataque ecoaram pela floresta quando o potente kokuryuuha foi lançado, a onda de energia abrasadora e maligna queimando grande parte da floresta antes de se voltar contra seu alvo.

Mas o dragão não feriu Yuko. Porém tampouco este o parou, ou rebateu - o corpo dele todo foi envolto na energia maligna e negra do Dragão das Trevas... E a absorveu.

Hiei se amaldiçoou interiormente, enquanto seu corpo, esgotado pela perda repentina de Ki, começou a tremer de fraqueza, apesar da vontade de continuar de pé. A dor, que quase nunca o alcançava, começoua se fazer presente em cada parte espancada de seu corpo. Pegou a katana e tentou atacar novamente, porém sentiu os braços pesados - maldito efeito colateral de sua técnica, que o enchia de sono!

Yuko, achando muita graça na insistência do pequeno, elevou ao máximo sua energia, e a concentrou num punho, cujo que usou para dar o golpe de misericórdia no koorime - este que caiu no chão com tal força que abriu um largo buraco... E desfaleceu.

"O que ele é?" Perguntou o vitorioso mercador a um dos youkais que se encontravam na carruagem onde ele estava. O chamado ser saiu, para examinar Hiei mais de perto, os olhos amarelos e velhos se estreitando para melhor analisar o corpo pequeno. A boca azul se curvou em apreensão.

"Acho que é mestiço, olha. Porte de koorime, se você for ver o tamanho, e os olhos grandes... E a pele pálida." Ele declarou, virando Hiei com sua bengala, para que ficasse de barriga para cima.

"Koori-me? Mas ele é macho, não é?" O youkai de olhos cor do gelo indaga, ele mesmo verificando o sexo do desconhecido, apalpando atrevidamente o entrepernas coberto pela calça preta "É sim, é macho. Como pode ser koorime?"

"Falei. É mestiço. Raro de encontrar. Quando koorime cruza com outra raça, nasce macho." Declara.

"Eu estava achando que ele era demônio de fogo filhote, por causa dos olhos vermelhos, o cabelo preto... Mas é forte demais pra ser criança, não acha?" Yuko indaga, tirando um tanto de terra do rosto de Hiei, para melhor olhar os traços infantis.

"É adulto. 'Cê sabe que demônio de fogo amadurece antes do corpo terminar de crescer. Ta aí, descobrimos. Uma koorime deve ter dado pra um demônio de fogo, he-heh." Ele gracejou, mas o poderoso escravocrata youkai não lhe sequer sorriu. Olhou melhor pro rosto ferido, mas ainda sim bonito, para os músculos que não lhe estragavam a compleição delicada...

"Ele chora hiruisekis, como qualquer koorime?" Afastou os cabelos de um azul extremamente escuro dos ombros, e sentiu com os dedos a textura da pele de Hiei, e se admirou ao encontrar um assassino que não tivesse mãos calosas, ásperas ou feridas. Enfiou uma mão nos cabelos negros e espetados, e os sentiu macios, leves - talvez por sua falta de peso ficassem em pé.

"Não sei. Pode ser. Quer levar? Se chorar pedra, 'cê pode vender o desgraçado."

"Certo." Yuko concordou, e, batendo palmas, chamou os carregadores, para que colocassem Hiei amarrado, numa das duas jaulas cheias de youkais. "Para o castelo, por favor." Ele disse ao cocheiro.

A primeira coisa que se deu conta era de que seu corpo todo doía. Depois, notou o metal frio das correntes em seus pulsos e tornozelos, e sentiu seu corpo deitado. Quando tentou abrir os olhos e descobriu que não conseguia, tentou fazer o mesmo com seu olho demoníaco, mas este se encontrava embaixo da bandana branca - precisaria descobrí-lo para utilizá-lo. Além do mais, se sentia muito fraco...

Hiei tentou novamente abrir os olhos, os descobrindo grudados de sono. Esforçou-se infinitamente até conseguir, focalizando com dificuldade uma cela de mármore, e Yuko à sua frente - que lhe sorriu, como se esperasse há muito que acordasse. Tentou abrir a boca e praguejar, talvez blasfemar contra o maldito que lhe havia aprisionado, porém não conseguiu.

"Analisei você enquanto esteve desmaiado... É jaganshi, pude ver. Bem, mais fácil para mim. Os jagans expandem a mente de seus usuários, mas tem um grande desvantagem... Assim como pode manipular e distorcer a mente alheia... O mesmo pode acontecer com você." Ele declarou, solene, seu rosto demasiado perto do de Hiei. Deslizou a ponta de um dedo pelos lábios entreabertos do koorime, que tentavam falar mas nada diziam, pensativamente.

Repentinamente, a mente debilitada e confusa do youkai de olhos rubros se organizou. As memórias recentes passaram por ele como flashes rápidos - a espera, a luta, a fraqueza e sua derrota. Do fundo da alma, se amaldiçoou. Não tinha medo - longe disso - já que com o tempo aprendeu a não mais se importar com maus tratos ou mesmo com a morte. A única coisa que evitaria a todo custo eram os ferimentos ao seu orgulho - e sua posição, amarrado, preso e vulnerável, não lhe permitia ter muito dele.

"Me solta, idiota." Ele declarou, a voz grave soando fraca, porém determinada.

O rabo fino, como o de um gato, de Yuko, se agitou, e ele sorriu divertidamente. O garotinho estava em suas mãos e ainda o afrontava? Muito bem... Era desse tipo de desafio que gostava: "Tudo bem... Vamos brincar. Seu ki frio me revela que você tem, ao menos, um parentesco com koorimes. De bastardos o makai está cheio... Mas poucos desses bastardos choram jóias. Se eu conseguir de você uma jóia de lágrima, pequenino, você fica aqui comigo. Se não, eu te vendo logo pra um bordel barato nas profundezas abandonadas deste mundo."

"Você jamais vai arrancar algo de mim." Ele declara, forçando os punhos firmes, tentando sair da prisão onde se encontrava.

"Tem certeza?" O ki tão poderoso do outro youkai começou a fluir perigosamente em torno da figura alta, se concentrando na ponta dos dedos dele. Tirou a bandana de Hiei num golpe só, e forçou o jagan a se abrir. Mergulhando dentro da mente do garoto, revirou-lhe os medos e pensamentos, todos os traumas que sofreu, o fazendo reviver cada um deles - num pesadelo inimaginável.

_**Continuará xD

* * *

**_

_Aiiii, finalmente... Eu li esse primeiro episódio, e nem achei tão ruim difícil, hein?... Vou pô-lo no ar agora, antes que eu desista... Eu estou meio que com vergonha de escrever o segundo episódio..._

_Leitor: Nossa, já tem lemon na próxima parte?_

_Annie: Era pra ter, mas eu mudei o roteiro. Agora sacanagem só depois A.a_

_milhares de pervetidos me matando_


	2. Na Mente de Hiei

_Este capítulo me fez, de certa forma, me lembrar de minha época de visitante inocente do Site da Lalachan. Sei lá, às vezes eu ainda tenho deja-vù pela noite, lembrando de minha primeira visita ao mundo yaoi... Tudo escuro, todos dormindo e eu maravilhada com o que tinha acabado de encontrar..._

_Para Emily Manson, que fez uma dollzeenha muito fofa do Hiei, de meia-calça cinza e cuequinha A.A Eu peguei mania de desenhar o Hiei de kimono e cara de menininha fofa, ai que vício xD_

_Descobri que eu pago um pau deeeeesse tamanho (nhai?) pra quem consegue fazer Hiei sofrer legal. Eu sou péssima em dramas, mas os adoro._

_**Avisos:** Violência, por favor, obrigada xD Este episódio tem, talvez, pequeníssimos detalhes que lembrem a fic "julgamento no país do gelo", e também é **PROPOSITALMENTE SEM SENTIDO.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**O PÁSSARO DAS SOMBRAS **

**By Annie Bell**

_II - Na mente de Hiei_

Yuko, mergulhado na mente perturbada da criança maldita, não podia deixar de sorrir. No fundo de uma alma tão fechada, havia tanta dor que poderia facilmente ressuscitar uma lembrança a esmo, e fazê-lo sofrer por bom tempo.

Mas quis se divertir, primeiro. Varreu toda a vida do pequeno, e soube quais eram as pessoas mais importantes para ele - Kurama e Yukina - e, num arroubo repentino de inspiração, começou a entrelaçar rememórias e inventar outras, criando macabros sonhos, que vinham um após o outro...

* * *

A floresta de altas árvores escuras era tão fechada que o sol mal nela infiltrava. As folhas caiam, finas e constantes, e Hiei não sabia ao certo pelo quê procurava.

Uma sombra baixa se encontrava diante dele, com cabelos que balançavam levemente ao sabor da brisa cortante. Era o que procurava - pensou. A sombra repentinamente cai ao chão, antes que Hiei possa notar que esta é uma koorime, com raros olhos vermelhos - Yukina.

A garota apenas conseguiu um soluço, ao invés da palavra que queria que saísse da sua boca - o nome de seu maldito irmão. As pérolas que se espalhavam por uma longa trilha não eram brancas, límpidas - eram vermelhas, e se desmanchavam ao ser tocadas, abrindo-se nos sedimentos das jóias koorimes e sangue. Depois de cuspir uma boa dose do líquido vermelho e gelado, a koorime começa a falar, fraca, porém irada.

"Está feliz, irmão?" Ela pergunta, expondo o kimono rasgado e ensanguentado. Ao ver o demônio negro ficar mudo, ela continua: "Eu seria pura. Eu seria malditamente pura se não houvesse dividido o útero de minha mãe com o aborto imundo de que você saiu. Está vendo? Está vendo?" Ela desenlaça o obi azul e mostra seu ventre, cheio de cortes profundos, abertos. "Eu deveria ter uma filha como todas as outras. Eu deveria ser toda koorime. Depois de tanto tempo, elas me abriram, me violaram e rasgaram, umas outras me estupraram esperando que aqui estivesse uma criança, mas não há. Seus malditos genes de fogo estão cravados em mim, maldito, maldito!"

Depois do choque, Hiei tenta dizer qualquer coisa, mas não consegue. Que dizer ao ser acusado de tal coisa? Era verdade sim, era verdade! Não poderia se desculpar, nem mesmo negar, que fazer? Fechou os olhos e disse que muito sentia, mas não era nada, não era o bastante, nada!

Ela abriu os olhos e chorou, gritando o quanto odiava o irmão, e ele apenas aceitava tudo o que ela dizia. Ajoelhou-se diante dela, e, numa atitude piedosa, tentou acabar com seu sofrimento. No ouvido pálido da koorime, enquanto a abraçava, murmurou apenas suas palavras de poder.

Não quis ver o que fez, sabendo agora a carne da koorime trespassada por uma espada de fogo. Se afastou de olhos fechados, andano rumo a escuridão das árvores fechadas - até que olhou para trás, quase que por impulso. O corpo de sua irmã lá não mais jazia.

Irritou-se. Que tipo de youkai gatuno havia roubado o corpo de sua irmã? - Mal percebeu o ki prateado que se aproximava. Deu uns passos largos para trás, até que seu corpo encontrou uma firme e fria barreira. Sem tempo de se virar, a criatura lhe agarrou os cabelos.

"Aqui está o bastardo fratricida..." Sussurrou a voz, quase arrastada, do youko que havia, certa vez, lhe conquistado a amizade com uma forma humana. "Seu nada... O pior tipo de covarde, que agride inocentes feridos..."

Hiei pensou em explicar que negara a dor prolongada para sua irmã. Pensou em argumentar que era melhor matá-la que a ver sangrar até o esgotamento. Sem sua resposta, sentiu Youko Kurama lhe puxar os cabelos com mais força. O koorime se manteu impassível, soltando, talvez, um breve murmúrio dolorido.

"É esse tipo de perdedor que todos os youkais desejam exterminar..." Kurama lhe confessa, os cabelos longos e prateados, com a brisa, envolvendo o corpo menor como uma cortina de seda. Uma das mãos pálidas do youko trazia uma semente, que, quase em tom de brincadeira, foi deslizada pelo rosto de Hiei - que a sentia grudar em sua pele, como se nela fosse se enterrar. Então entendeu que tipo de brincadeira perigosa o outro lhe fazia - estava neste momento o ameaçando matar com a semente da morte, que de fato se enterrou nele, sumindo em meio a pele de seu pescoço.

Esteve assustado, até que o toque o youko se tornou suave. Os dedos entrelaçados nas mechas negras agora as acariciavam, e a outra mão do agressor, do ombro se enlaçou em sua cintura.

"E agora?" Lhe murmurou uma voz diferente e doce, enquanto a mão pálida massageava o local onde a semente do youko havia sido plantada.

"Shuuichi... Eu vou morrer..." Ele sussurra, não com medo, mas sim com tristeza.

"Eu também." O ruivo confidenciou a ele "Eu matei Yukina..."

"Não, não, eu matei Yukina... Eu matei minha irmã..." Ele diz, seu corpo não querendo sair do abraço doce do humano. Pôde, então, sentir seu amigo sorrir...

"Mas eles vão me pegar por isso..." Shuuichi suspira, soltando Hiei e começando a andar de costas, a floresta magicamente abrindo uma longa e reta trilha conforme o garoto andava. Correndo, o koorime o tentou alcançar, mas mesmo o outro estando a andar não conseguia, as árvores lhe bloqueando a passagem e machucando seu rosto e ombros com seus galhos.

Parou ao ver seu amigo ruivo parar, eles em lados opostos de um abismo, que se abria e os afastava cada vez mais e mais... Pedras rolavam enquanto a terra acabava por sob os pés do koorime que, com uma estranha esperança de alcançar o outro, correu alguns passos e usou de sua força para atravessar o espaço vazio...

As pontas de seus dedos foram esfolados quando tentou, desesperado, se apegar á borda do outro lado - esta que por pouco lhe escapou. Ferindo-se, escorregou pela parede de terra até o fundo do abismo de pedras pontigudas...

E tudo ficou escuro.

Tudo ficou escuro por poucos segundos, até que, com difculdade, Hiei abrisse os olhos. Sentiu cada parte do seu corpo quebrada e lacerada, sentiu cada osso estalar quando tentou se mover. Olhando para cima, podia ver os olhos azuis claros de cada koorime que o odiava e recebia o mesmo sentimento dele em reciprocidade. Das mãos delas pareciam sair os pássaros de rapina que se alimentavam da carne dos condenados, e se punham a rodear o monte de feridas que havia se tornado o pequenino.

Surpreendentemente, Hiei ainda tinha forças para correr. Seus joelhos pareciam feitos de palha quebradiça, de puros feixes de nervos que pareciam se romper a cada passada. As aves enormes lhe bicavam e arrancavam pequenas porções da pele, enquanto ele avançava pelo corredor de rochas...

Sabia que, se corresse mais, poderia ver Kurama. Poderia pedir que ele afastasse os animais e o curasse. Mesmo que não pedisse, Hiei sabia que o faria. Não entendia ao certo por que, mas se ele continuasse a correr e se suportasse seu martírio, ele seria tratado pelas mãos suaves de seu amigo ruivo...

As aves se esforçavam para alimentar-se da carne macia do qual seu rosto era feito... Amavam devorar os olhos dos condenados, e era isso o que tentavam fazer agora, até agora bem afastadas pelas mãos enfaixadas e aflitas, que buscavam consolo, buscavam apoio, buscavam a força que Hiei sabia que não tinha mais...

Viu sua mãe. Viu Rui. Aquelas únicas que haviam ousado amá-lo. Era isso e sempre seria - quem tentasse amar a criança maldita morreria...

Hina abriu os braços, e sorriu, esperando talvez que o filho se aninhasse contra ela.

Sangrando, Hiei sentiu cada junta de seu corpo parar e estalar, justo quando acreditava que estaria a salvo. Parou como estava, de olhos arregalados e assustados, sentindo como se horrendas veias verdes brotassem de debaixo de sua pele - a semente da morte finalmente havia se alimentado do seu interior o suficiente para crescer...

A planta crescia, mas não o bastante para o rasgar internamente todo de uma vez... Sentia cada vinha fina o atravessava e se arrastava, dolorosamente. Sentia os corvos se alimentando de seus lábios e bochechas, até que finalmente algumas resolveram se servir da maior iguaria que aquele garoto lhes tinha a oferecer - os grandes olhos vermelhos e cheios de pânico, que sequer ousavam se fechar...

Não podia mais ver a cada pontada, as lágrimas de dor, rancor e medo vinham espessas pelo rosto agora desfigurado... Sentia Hina por perto, sentia-a parada e aguardando... Por quê não se aproximava? Tinha nojo de seu sangue, tinha nojo de ver o que eram quase ossos clamando por ajuda?

Se sentiu desprezível, rendido. Chamou por Kurama, por Hina, Rui, Yukina, qualquer um mas que viesse... Gritou o quanto podia até sentir sua garganta ser bloqueada e ferida.

Invocou seu fogo demoníaco com um resto de energia, e o sentiu queimar cada parte da carne viva em que havia sido transformado, o causando mais e mais dor. As aves agora voavam para longe, soube quando não sentiu mais as dores agudas de seus bicos. Caiu por terra, sentindo como os grãos ásperos grudavam no que sobrara dele.

Sentiu seu núcleo pulsando devagar, e soube que morreria. Esperou. Deixou que cada parte de seu ki fosse absorvido pelo chão, entregou seu corpo para alimentar a grama que viria talvez um dia habitar o chão árido. Enfim, paz, quem sabe.

Tentou não sentir ou tentar se mexer, sabendo que, mesmo a planta demoníaca tendo morrido com sua energia quente, havia entregue os pontos.

Agonizante, não ainda morto.

E vivo ficou. Assustado, notou que sequer conseguia abandonar a consciência.

Era, talvez, parte de sua maldição: jamais conseguir o que se quer, embora sua vontade seja a de todos que já o conheceram - sua morte.

Talvez houvesse alguém que não desejava que morresse... Mas não queria aparecer diante dele tão deformado e horrível... Não havia nele vaidade, não mesmo, mas não queria que sentissem asco ou pena de seu estado deplorável...

Esperou mais. Deixou que sua vida escorresse, mas esta parecia não querer acabar... Se ainda sangrasse poderia morrer, mas seu fogo negro cauterizou cada uma de suas feridas superficiais, além de danificá-lo mais...

Esperou talvez mais do que esperou sua vida inteira. Desejou morrer com todas as suas forças.

Simplesmente não conseguia.

* * *

Sequer houve soluço. Os olhos abertos e desfocados de Hiei foram, aos poucos, se tornando mais e mais úmidos, até que uma pequena lágrima escorresse. Assustado, Yuko recolhe sua mão com pressa, tropeçando em si mesmo até cair sentado no chão. - Por todos os demônios, aquele garotinho era muito resistente!

Respirou fundo, retomou o ar. Havia aprendido como manipular mentes de youkais que as tinham abertas - como no caso dos jaganshis - mas era primeira vez que fazia isso. Se surpreendeu ao ver o quanto era cansativo... E doloroso! Sua cabeça ainda rodava.

Quando coseguiu fazer seus joelhos pararem de tremer, finalmenta se aproximou de Hiei, e notou a pequenina gema ao lado de seu rosto, recém-formada e brilhante.

Ofegou, antes de soltar a primeira risada, ainda atordoado. Logo em seguida outras sequências de riso, cada vez mais histéricas. Talvez tivesse realizado sua maior ambição agora - estava diante de possivelmente o youkai mais caro de qualquer mundo.

**CONTINUA u.u

* * *

**

_Oi, crianças x.o_

_Antes de qualquer flame, reclamando que esse pesadelo é muito ridículo, pensem o quanto foi difícil pra essa garotinha com crise intelectual bolá-lo..._


End file.
